Reuni Nista
by Soulless-Fariz
Summary: Tau apa yang terjadi ketika Naruto menghadiri acara reuni SMAnya dulu? Segala macam makhluk nista berkumpul jadi satu disana. Demi menepati sebuah janji yang ia katakan dulu, Naruto rela menghadapi rintangan untuk menemui sang pujaan hati, Hinata. Twoshoot or maybe Threeshoot. RnR please? :)


**- :: - Reuni Nista - :: -  
**

_**by Soulless-Fariz**_

**- ::- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto - :: -**

* * *

Naruto, seorang pria yang biasa-biasa saja, dulu pernah jatuh cinta sama Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis pujaan di SMAnya, dia gadis yang cantik, seorang _dancer_ untuk tim basket sekolahnya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri dulu hanyalah seorang murid biasa yang bodoh, terlalu bodoh untuk jatuh cinta dengan Hinata. Hinata sendiri rumornya tidak pernah pacaran semasa SMAnya, sebuah pertanda yang bagus ketika Naruto tahu tentang itu. Tapi ternyata sifat Hinata tidak sama seperti yang ia bayangkan. Hinata cuek. Walaupun Hinata adalah gadis tercantik di sekolah, tapi dia juga punya sifat yang unik, dia seperti anak kecil ketika suka dengan seseorang. Dan seseorang yang ia sukai, jelas bukan Naruto, atau dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto menyukainya. Jadi singkatnya, Hinata terlalu sibuk suka diam-diam sama cowok kelas sebelah, mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang suka sama dia di sekitarnya. Dia terlalu sibuk memandangi cowok itu, tapi tidak pernah ada sebuah perubahan.

Selama dua tahun berada di kelas yang sama, Naruto tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata, karena Hinata sendiri selalu menunjukkan sikap kalau-dia-tidak-suka-dengan-Naruto dengan sangat jelas. Sungguh miris sekali. Dan hingga mereka berdua lulus, tidak banyak kemajuan diantara hubungan mereka, hanya sekedar _"teman sekelas"_ dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Naruto yang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada Hinata, dan tidak bisa melupakannya sehari pun. Bahkan Naruto rela jadi fotografer dadakan di kelas buat dokumentasi acara-acara yang diadakan di sekolah, semata-mata hanya untuk bisa memotret Hinata, karena itulah jalan satu-satunya agar Naruto bisa melihat Hianta senyum bahagia saat dia memotretnya. Miris kuadrat.

Saat lulus pun, dia hanya mempunyai beberapa foto bersama Hinata, empat diantaranya tidak sengaja terpotret, itupun Naruto menjadi figur orang lewat. Sedangkan satunya adalah foto dirinya berfoto bersama Hinata karena dia yang memintanya, itupun saat wisuda. Saat terakhir Naruto bisa _ngeliat_ Hinata secara langsung, setelahnya mereka berpisah karena melanjutkan studi di Universitas masing-masing yang mereka berdua inginkan. Dan tebak apa, Naruto melanjutkan studi di tempat di ujung pulau, sedangkan Hinata berada di ujung lain pulau tersebut. Lagi-lagi, sungguh miris.

Tapi Naruto nggak bisa begitu aja _ngelupain_ Hinata, dia bahkan majang foto Hinata buat dijadiin Wallpaper di komputernya. Disini Naruto adalah seorang _gamer_, suka banget sama yang namanya komputer, suka musik tapi nggak bisa mainin satupun alat musik, dan malah _ngambil_ kuliah di jurusan Sastra. Sungguh aneh, tapi memang Naruto sendiri yang ingin masuk ke dunia Sastra setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya, tepatnya menginjak tahun kedua di SMAnya, dia tertarik dengan karya-karya sejenis novel atau semacamnya.

Dan suatu hari, di tahun ketiga SMAnya, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, suatu saat ketika sebuah reuni SMA diadakan, dia akan bilang ke Hinata, bahwa dulu dia pernah jatuh cinta kepada Hinata, dan dia nggak punya kesempatan untuk _ngungkapinnya_. Dan kalian tahu apa reaksi Hinata saat Naruto mengungkapkan itu di depan banyak teman-teman sekolahnya?

* * *

"Nar, _lu_ kok tumben bangun pagi-pagi gini?" Sasori mandang ke arah makhluk nista yang lagi dandan di kaca _deket_ kamar mandi. Nggak biasanya pagi-pagi gini Naruto udah bangun, apalagi udah dandan cakep kayak mau pergi ke acara _nikahan_.

"_Lu_ nggak inget ya? _Gue_ hari ini kan ada reuni di SMA _gue_." Naruto menjawab sambil tetap merapikan rambut jabrik yang nggak bisa di atur itu, bingung harus _diapain_.

"Oh iya," Sasori baru sadar _kalo_ _si_ Naruto ada acara reuni sepuluh tahunan SMAnya. "Tapi, emangnya _image_ nista _lu_ bakal naik gitu dengan _lu dateng_ ke acara itu?" sindir Sasori yang _tau_ kalo Naruto itu semasa SMAnya nggak dianggap sebagai makhluk hidup di kelasnya. Parah banget. Tapi nggak _sampe_ segitunya, lah. Yang bener aja.

"Eh _sompret_! Sembarangan _kalo_ ngomong!" Naruto keki, pagi-pagi gini _temen_ sekamarnya udah bikin dongkol dia. "Walaupun _gue _nggak begitu terkenal-"

"-yang bener nggak dianggap _idup_!" cela Sasori sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Mendaratlah sebuah jitakan di kepala Sasori.

"Gini-gini _gue_ dulu fotografer kelas." elak Naruto terhadap pernyataan sadis yang dilontarkan Sasori tadi.

"_Iye_ dah percaya kok percaya." Sasori cuek kemudian masuk kamar mandi.

"Dasar _lu_ cicak bunting!" sindir Naruto sambil menggebrak-gebrak pintu kamar mandi yang Sasori ada di dalamnya.

"_Ude sono_ brangkat, keburu telat _lu ntar_!"

Naruto pergi dengan cuek setelah ucapan Sasori barusan, menuju kamar tidurnya yang berada nggak jauh dari kamar mandi itu. Kamar itu sangat nggak layak untuk dihuni oleh makhluk hidup, terlebih lagi manusia. Kamarnya sempit, nggak sempit-sempit banget sih, cuma barangnya aja yang kebanyakan jadi kamarnya _keliatan_ kecil. _Harus berapa taun lagi gue tinggal di rumah nista macam ini?_ Naruto bergumam ketika melihat kamarnya yang kayak kapal pecah. Mau _ngelangkah_ aja udah kayak main _game_ yang ada _trap-trap_nya.

Naruto _liat-liat_ kondisi dalam kamarnya sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya, takut _kalo-kalo ntar_ salah langkah dan dia _nginjek_ seekor kura-kura yang Sasori pelihara diantara tumpukan-tumpukan sampah makanan yang tersebar di sepanjang kamarnya. Dulu dia pernah sekali nggak sengaja nginjek seekor kura-kura berwarna _ijo_ tua yang lagi _asik-asik_nya tidur di dalam kamarnya. Dan alhasil Naruto ditonjok Sasori, dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan terpaksa _nginep_ tujuh hari tujuh _malem_. Tapi untungnya kejadian nista itu dengan cepat dilupakan oleh Sasori, _kalo_ nggak, bisa-bisa Naruto di depak dari rumahnya dan _ntar_ Naruto terpaksa hidup di jalanan. Mungkin itu yang terjadi _kalo_ seumpama Naruto nggak beliin Sasori seekor kura-kura baru buat dipelihara.

Setelah meyakinkan _kalo_ wilayah sudah aman dari kura-kura jahanam itu. Naruto berjalan perlahan ke arah komputernya yang ada di ujung pojok kamarnya. Komputernya masih hidup dari tadi, suara kipas yang berputar membahana di kamarnya masih bisa didengarnya. Naruto duduk di kursi kayu reyot yang tak layak pakai itu dan menggeser mouse berwarna biru tua campur _item_.

Sebuah _wallpaper_ seorang bidadari terlihat begitu monitornya kembali menyala. Bidadari yang dipajang Naruto sebagai _wallpaper_nya itu tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis pujaannya semasa SMA yang nggak _kesampean_.

Dia _pencet_ beberapa tombol di _keyboard_nya dan muncul sebuah _tab Windows Explorer_. Mengarahkannya ke sebuah partisi yang bernama _Media (F:)_, sebuah partisi yang berisi _subfolder-subfolder_ nggak jelas. Tapi ada satu nama _folder_ yang dia tuju. _Pict_. Lalu _Personal_. Kemudian _Hinata Hyuuga_ dengan huruf kapital semua. _Folder_ itu _kliatannya _lebih istimewa dibanding folder-folder lain yang bersemayam di _harddisk_ komputernya.

Tepat. Di dalam _folder_ itu terdapat segala sesuatu tentang _cewek_ pujaannya yang nggak _kesampean_ itu. Mulai dari foto-foto yang dia simpan sejak jaman dua belas tahun lalu hingga foto-foto yang dia temukan dari jejaring sosial yang diikuti oleh Hinata. Lebih tepatnya sih dibilang _stalker_.

Lalu dia membuka semacam aplikasi untuk mem-_burn_ sebuah kepingan _Bluray_. Dia klik dan tarik folder yang bernama _Hinata Hyuuga_. Selagi menunggu, Naruto _menyetel _musik yang berada di _playlist_nya.

"_Belom_ berangkat _lu_, _nyet_?" Sasori tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di gawang pintu kamarnya, udah kayak hantu aja dia.

"_Nyat nyet pala lu ambruk_!" Naruto kembali keki saat Sasori yang entah dari kapan udah ada disana. Dia hampir jatuh dari kursinya karena tiba-tiba _ngeliat_ sosok makhluk nista dengan hanya memakai handuk saja ada di pintunya. Sasori tertawa.

"Lagi _ngapain lu_?" Sasori _nanya_ lagi, dia _kudu_ berpikir dua kali _kalo_ mau melangkah masuk ke kamar yang nista bak neraka dalam rumahnya. "_Hinata_?" Sasori asal nebak, sambil terus ngelirik apa yang ada di monitornya Naruto, karena monitornya sendiri _ketutupan_ oleh Naruto.

"Udah _lu pake_ baju dulu _sono_, _gue_ _gak_ mau kamar _gue _ternodai sama bau _ketek lu_ yang bisa bikin Hiroshima dan Nagasaki nggak bisa dihuni untuk beberapa dekade kayak pasca bom atom yang dijatuhin _Amerika_ dulu." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Sasori _diem_ sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan bahasa tubuh masa-bodoh-dengannya, lalu pergi gitu aja.

_Untung deh si kampret itu nggak penasaran. Bisa mampus gue_. Gumam Naruto dalam hati begitu Sasori pergi dari situ, dia _inget _pas dulu pernah _nyeritain_ tentang Hinata ke Sasori. Dan ya, _curhatan_ singkat itu adalah _curhatan_ yang paling dia sesali seumur hidupnya. Bukannya bikin hati tenang sedikit malah bikin tambah sakit hati pas Sasori bilang ke dia, _"Emang elo kagak ngaca dulu sih, makanya jadi salah jatuh cinta kan lu."_ dan Naruto setelahnya cuma bisa menangis sambil meratapi nasib di kamarnya yang tak layak huni itu.

Naruto balik _ngeliat_ jam dinding yang tergantung di arah kirinya. _Masih pagi_. Acaranya masih lama, nanti menjelang malam. _Tau_ kenapa Naruto udah siap-siap pagi ini? Itu karena perjalanannya cukup jauh ke kota asalnya. Mungkin sembilan jam.

Setelah itu, _burning Bluray_nya udah selesai. Naruto langsung menyambar kepingan berwarna biru tua itu ketika keluar dari _drive_ dan mengambil _box _tempat _Bluray_ itu. Tak lupa sebungkus kertas kado dia sabet dari laci mejanya. Dengan singkat Naruto memotong kertas kado itu dengan gunting yang sudah ia siapkan di dekatnya. Secarik kertas dia ambil dan ia tulis sesuatu diatasnya.

_From the one who has falling in love with you._

Tulisan itu singkat dan bisa dibaca dengan mudah, tidak buruk untuk ukuran tulisan seorang lelaki yang dulunya bahkan tidak ada yang bisa membaca tulisannya, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Tulisan seorang dokter pun kalah indah dengan miliknya dulu. Namun sekarang sudah membaik, kurasa.

Dia selipkan secarik kertas berwarna _lavender_ dengan tinta _indigo_ itu diatasnya. Lalu ia bungkus _box_ itu dengan kertas kado tadi. Kertas kado bermotif bunga-bunga dengan warna yang senada dengan kertas dan tintanya.

Setelah selesai dengan itu, Naruto mematikan komputernya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, menuju rak sepatu yang berada di dekat kamar mandi tadi. Memilih-milih dengan singkat dan memakainya.

"Sas!" Naruto teriak _manggil_ Sasori, makhluk nista yang tadi mampir di kamarnya.

"_Oi_!" Sasori menjawab singkat, sebuah derap kaki terdengar dari kamarnya, dan sebuah suara pintu terbuka didengar. "_Apaan_?"

"_Lu_ beneran nggak ada acara kan?" Naruto bertanya meminta keyakinan dengan Sasori.

"_Kagak_, udah _pake_ aja." Sasori meyakinkan Naruto lalu masuk lagi ke kamarnya dan segera kembali ke gawang pintu yang ia buka sedikit, dia melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil dengan gantungan sebuah _action figure_ yang Naruto tidak tahu. Naruto menangkapnya.

"STNK?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Di _dalem dashboard_." lalu Sasori menutup pintu. Setelahnya Naruto beranjak ke teras depan rumah.

Naruto pandang mobil yang ada di hadapannya, mobil yang beberapa bulan lalu dibeli oleh Sasori. Cukup _tau_ saja, Sasori itu _sebener_nya orang kaya, cuma dia mau mandiri, dan buktinya bisa sukses kayak sekarang, dan dia juga bisa beli mobil sendiri, walaupun masih muda. Beda cerita beda nasib. Naruto nggak seberuntung Sasori dengan karirnya, dia cuma seorang penulis yang jarang punya ide. _Kalo_ Sasori kan kerjaanya jadi pengusaha muda yang sukses. Naruto sendiri kadang meratapi kenapa nasibnya kayak gitu, _udah jatuh dilindes kereta_.

Dia masuk ke dalam mobil, _cozy_ lah untuk ukuran mobil yang masih baru. Dia tancapkan kunci itu, _On_. Dan Naruto mendadak _dapet_ serangan jantung pas ngeliat _bar_ bensinnya menunjukkan dibawah huruf _E_. _Pantes aja dia ngasi pinjem gue mobilnya, bensinnya aja abis_. Naruto bergumam sendiri pas _tau_ rencana Sasori itu. Pasti sekarang Sasori lagi ketawa-ketawa sendiri karena udah berhasil _ngibulin_ Naruto. Dan apa boleh buat, untung aja royalti dari novel terakhirnya baru masuk rekeningnya. _Kalo_ nggak mungkin dia nggak bakal nekat pergi _pake_ mobilnya Sasori. Udahlah, bawa aja itu mobil.

* * *

Sembilan jam itu waktu yang cukup singkat untuk Naruto, karena dia sangat menikmati mengemudi _pake_ mobil, terlebih dengan musik yang mengiringinya sepanjang perjalanan. Sore itu dia _sampe_ di kota kelahirannya.

Pas, sekarang sudah hampir jam empat sore. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang menuju SMAnya. Jalan-jalan yang ia lewati mengingatkan dia waktu masih SMA dulu. Nggak berubah sama sekali. Masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu ketika ia terakhir disini.

Setelah sampai, gerbangnya pun masih sama. Bedanya kali ini ada spanduk besar dengan tulisan norak, _Reuni Angkatan 2003_, dengan _glitter-glitter _nggak jelas di sepanjang spanduk itu. Udah kayak desain anak SD aja tuh spanduk disitu, kenapa nggak nyuruh orang lain yang lebih _pro_ kek. Kenapa harus spanduk norak begini?

Naruto parkir mobilnya di parkiran sekolah yang luas, luasnya hampir _ngalahin_ lapangan sepak bola. Dan Naruto semakin heran, kenapa di parkiran itu nggak dibangun gedung lain yang lebih berguna? Bahkan luas gedung sekolahnya pun lebih kecil ketimbang tempat parkirnya.

Begitu dia turun, dia _denger _suara mencurigakan dari sekumpulan orang yang tadi dia lewatin pas sebelum _markirin_ mobilnya.

"_Oe cuk!"_ suara itu menggema ditelinga Naruto. Naruto _tau_ betul suara siapa itu. Lalu dia _noleh_ ke arah sumber suara.

Muka _songong_, tampang _dongo_ setelan nggak cocok sama wajahnya. Dia _tau kalo_ itu adalah teman sekelasnya dulu. Teman yang kerjaannya nonton _bokep_ di kelas. Siapa lagi itu _kalo_ bukan Pein dan segerombolan anak buahnya. _Masih lengket aja tuh monyet-monyet tetep pada ngumpul kayak maho_. Naruto mengingat sebuah kejadian nista yang melibatkan dirinya dengan segerombolan geng abal bernama Akatsuki dengan Pein sebagai ketuanya. Naruto aja bingung kenapa Pein yang dijadiin ketua? Kenapa bukan Hidan yang mayoritas sebagai penganut aliran sesat yang dinamai aliran _Jashin_? Itu kan lebih keren, kesan horornya lebih bisa mendongkrak popularitas mereka dulu.

Naruto masih ingat betul kejadian nista itu. Dimana saat Pein ngotot _minjem_ _harddisk _eksternal miliknya untuk meng -_copy_ _game_ dan ternyata dia dikibulin begitu _sampe _di TKP, ternyataPein meng-copy berbagai macam film _bokep_ dari seorang bandar _bokep_ yang juga Naruto kenal siapa itu. Siapa lagi _kalo_ bukan gurunya sendiri yang bernama Kakashi. Guru Biologi ternista yang pernah Naruto temui. Menurut Naruto sendiri, Kakashi cocoknya malah jadi penulis cerita dewasa ketimbang Guru Biologi.

Pein dan segerombolan gengnya menghampiri Naruto, walau Naruto sudah berusaha buat _ngindarin_ geng bejat tersebut dengan cara pura-pura nggak kenal, tapi _tetep_ aja dia dihadang oleh geng bernama _Akatsuki_ itu.

"Eh _lu _lupa sama kita?" Pein _nyapa_ Naruto sok akrab. Anggota-anggotanya ngekor sama Pein di belakang. Udah kayak jendral sama _bodyguardnya _aja tuh.

Naruto nyengir doang pas Pein _ngerangkul _dia kayak pasangan yang dipisah karena sang cowok terpaksa ikut jadi tentara dan dikirim medan perang, seperti itulah, yang bikin Naruto bergidik saat denger suaranya doang, bahkan auranya tiba-tiba berubah pas suara itu muncul.

"Eh, _kagak_, kok." Naruto _nolak_ pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan dari Pein barusan, karena dia sendiri takut dengan tatapan maut anggota-anggotanya. _Tuhan, apa salahku sampai kau pertemukanku dengan makhluk-makhluk nista di depanku ini_. Naruto meratapi nasibnya dibalik cengiran yang ia sunggingkan di bibirnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan _lu_ udah lupa sama kita-kita ya?" Pein menerka-nerka dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Pein itu _nganggep_ Naruto itu teman seperjuangan yang baik, loh. Buktinya, Pein nyontek Naruto, tapi malah Pein yang _dapet_ nilai bagus. Yah, walaupun itu awalnya Naruto berniat _ngibulin_ Pein dengan jawaban yang salah, eh ternyata jawabannya sendiri salah, dan jawaban yang dia kasih ke Pein itu jawaban yang _bener_. Emang nasib deh.

"Nggak kok, _suer_ deh!" Naruto mulai _keringetan_, dia mikir gimana cara biar dia bisa terbebas dari cengkraman produk gagal yang mengelilinginya ini.

Tapi kali ini doanya dikabulin, jarang-jarang loh Naruto punya nasib mujur kayak gini. Mungkin setahun sekali. Teman lamanya, atau bisa disebut salah satu _sohib_nya dari SMP, kan dia lima serangkai gitu, yang dua beda sekolah begitu masuk SMA, dan tiga lainnya termasuk Naruto ada satu SMA. Dia adalah Shion, sang dewi penyelamatnya kali ini. Udah sekitar dua tahun dia nggak ketemu sama _sohib_-_sohib_nya karena _lost_ _contact_ atau semacamnya. Dan yah, _lost contact _itu berujung dengan Naruto kesepian karena nggak bisa ketemu lagi sama mereka.

"Shion!" Naruto dengan semangat 45 memanggil Shion yang lewat beberapa meter di depannya. Dan secara Shion langsung _noleh_ ke arah suara _cempreng_ yang memanggilnya itu. Pertamanya Shion ragu sama sosok yang dikerubutin oleh perkumpulan nista yang masih berdiri hingga sekarang. _Kenapa nggak bubar aja?_ Dan setelah menerawang, ternyata Shion menemukan sosok Naruto yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah dia. "_Gue _duluan ya!" Naruto dengan semangat berlari kecil ke arah Shion.

"Nar?" Shion kaget pas _ngeliat_ manusia yang ada di depannya, "_Lu _kenapa bareng mereka?" Shion melirik prihatin ke arah Naruto dan segerombolan makhluk nista yang tadi bersama Naruto. "_Lu _nggak putus asa kan? _Sampe-sampe_ gabung sama kelompok itu?"

Salah paham, sekarang Shion memandang hina Naruto. Hancurlah harga dirinya yang mau dia bangun kembali di depan teman-teman SMAnya. Harapan itu, pupus sudah.

"Enak aja _lu _bilang _gue_ gabung sama sekumpulan monyet-monyet penyuka _bokep_ itu!" hardik Naruto membalas pernyataan Shion yang semena-mena itu.

"Oh, kirain. Untung aja!" Shion tersenyum lega pas _tau_ _kalo_ ternyata Naruto nggak seperti yang dia pikirkan, "_Gue_ kira _lu_ udah putus asa nggak bisa dapet _cewek_, terus banting setir ke _cowok_!" Shion tertawa pas ngejek itu ke Naruto.

Oh, sungguh tak berperi-kemanusiaan sekali cewek yang ada dihadapan Naruto ini. Nggak liat situasi apa? Naruto harus menghadapi cobaan apa lagi? Sudah _dikibulin_ Sasori, ketemu sama sekumpulan makhluk-mahkluk nista yang _idup_ pula, terus _sohib_nya sendiri menyangka yang nggak-nggak tentang dirinya. Ya ampun

Sabar, Nar! Perjuanganmu masih baru akan dimulai, ini _mah_ baru permulaan doang, belum lagi _ntar_ _lu_ bakal ketemu makhluk-makhluk apa lagi di _dalem_ sana? Yang penting sekarang _lu_ siapin mental baja aja sebelum melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

**_To Be Continued ~_**

* * *

**A/N: Yak, sebuah fict humor yang gak lucu dari author abal. Gak tau deh, tiba-tiba kepengen nulis fict kayak gini, soalnya author sendiri pengen ganti suasana dan gaya tulisan. Masa nulis fict yang genrenya romance mulu. Sekali-kali ganti suasana dong, ya. Untuk fict ini mungkin akan Twoshoot atau Threeshoot. Nggak mau bikin panjang2 ntar ujungnya malah nggak selesai. Sekian dari saya.**


End file.
